Naruto y el contrato demoniaco
by BlackElucidator
Summary: Naruto antes de su pelea final contra Sasuke es interrumpido por el shinigami que busca firmar un contrato con él, Naruto decide fírmalo sabiendo que podrá regresar al pasado pero sin saber las consecuencias que este traerá "siempre hay que leer lo que firmas y mas las letras pequeñas" Naruto tendrá que afrontar las consecuencias de aquel extraño contrato Naruto/Harem
1. Chapter 1

En un espacio completamente en blanco se encontraba un chico de cabello rubio, de ojos azules y de peculiares marcas en las mejillas

Naruto POV

Esto si me desconcertaba en más de un sentido, hace solo un segundo estaba a punto de enfrentarme a Sasuke y terminar con todo eso de la pelea entre las reencarnaciones de Indra y Asura, y ahora estoy en un lugar desconocido completamente en blanco

— Hola Naruto — escuche la suave voz inconfundible de una mujer — me da gusto poder verte — por más raro que fuera sin importar que tanto buscara a la dueña de esa dulce voz no lograba encontrarla

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? — pregunte alarmado

— En primera Naruto yo soy — mis ojos fueron tapados por una delicadas manos — un Shinigami — susurro en mi oído causándome un temblor en mi interior — en segunda estamos en el borde de la inmortalidad y la mortalidad — su voz suave era intoxicaste y al tener mis ojos tapados su voz llenaba mi ser — y por ultimo estas aquí porque quiero hacerte una oferta — acerco su cuerpo al mío de tal forma que dos suaves parte de su cuerpo hicieron contacto con mi espalda

— Una oferta

— Así es mi pequeño Naruto, sabes al ser la diosa de la muerte tengo que llevar las almas de todos a su lugar de descanso pero con todos ustedes muriendo y reviviendo han causado un enorme caos que debo corregir

— y eso que tiene que ver con la oferta

— Muy simple mi querido Naruto quiero que — su cuerpo se pegó más al mío causando una gran reacción en cierta parte de mi anatomía — vallas al pasado y evites que tenga tanto trabajo — eso ultimo lo dijo mientras separaba su cuerpo y liberaba mi vista — sabes con todos ustedes haciendo lo que les place yo he tenido momentos muy difíciles — gire mi cuerpo en busca de la diosa, topándome con una chica de no más de 18 años de cabello blanco del cual emanaba un extraño brillo semejante al de la luna, ojos de un color morado profundo, de facciones delicada, con un cuerpo de modelo unos pechos copa D y de cintura estrecha, usando un kimono negro amarrado a su cintura con una cinta azul oscuro — por eso quiero hacerte la oferta de mandarte al pasado

Mi vista no podía ser apartada de aquella belleza de mujer y al parecer ella noto eso

— No sabía que fueras un pervertido — dijo burlonamente — sabes no me molestaría mostrarte algo mucho más excitante pero debo saber tu respuesta

Sus palabras me sacaron del trance causado por su belleza — Disculpe Shinig…

— Yami — fue interrumpido por ella

— Disculpa — dije sin saber a qué se refería

— Mi nombre es Yami

— Disculpa Yami-san pero quería ver si entiendo, me mandara al pasado solo para que usted no tenga tanto trabajo — dije incrédulo por lo tonto que se escuchaba

— Correcto Naruto — eso si me impresiono quien diría que los dioses podrían ser flojos — pero no te mandare gratis ya que hay cierto precio a pagar

— ¿Y cuál sería ese precio?

— Veamos — de una de las mangas de su kimono saco un pequeño cuaderno de color negro él cual comenzó a hojear — según este libro de reglas sobre tratos sobrenaturales debo tomar la existencia de tu mejor amigo

— La existencia de mi mejor amigo

— Si al parecer debo borrar la existencia de un tal Sasuke y a cambio podrás regresar a un momento del pasado

— Pero…

— Pero nada y no me digas estupideces sentimentales que en mi eso no funciona, mira Naruto sé que Sasuke es tu mejor amigo y eso pero seamos sinceros él es un verdadero hijo de **** que no merece más que morirse

— Sé que Sasuke ha cometido errores pero yo no puedo tomar su existencia

— Mira Naruto te lo pondré de esta forma, puedes salvar a Ero-sennin, Obito, Haku, Zabuza, a los Jinchurikis, al sandaime, y muchas personas que son valiosas para ti o aferrare al chico con peinado de culo de pato, miserable, traidor, emo, frio y arrogante de Sasuke

Bueno si lo pones así es claro que es mejor librarse de una molestia y conseguir la oportunidad de salvar a mis seres queridos, compañeros y semejantes al culero de Sasuke

— Yami-san acepto la oferta — dije con gran decisión

— Fantástico Naruto, ahora solo necesitare que firmes — dijo ella mientras me mostraba un pedazo de papel negro con letras blancas — antes de que preguntes este contrato sellara nuestro acuerdo y solo tienes que poner un poco de tu sangre en cualquier parte de el para filmarlo

Tomo el contrato pero antes de que pudiera empezar a leerlo este comenzó a quemarse por una orilla con llamas azules — Que demonios

— Apúrate a firmarlo Naruto o este desaparecerá — sin perder el tiempo mordí mi pulgar dejando caer unas gotas sobre el papel — bien echo Naruto — dijo alegre Yami — con esto podre hacer lo que quiera — dijo con aun más alegría

— Que quieres decir con eso

Ella tomo rápidamente el contrato, apagando las llamas azules

— Veras Naruto lo que acabas de firmar me permite hacer ciertos cambios que puede o no te favorezcan

— Nunca me dijiste eso

— Claro que no idiota, si no estoy segura que no lo firmarías

— Entonces que clases de cambios planeas — dije derrotado

— S-E-C-R-E-T-O

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Vamos Naruto si te digiera los cambios no sería divertido

— Pero… — no pude terminar de hablar ya que un extraño hueco se abrió debajo de mis pies, tragándome totalmente "Esto será divertido" fue lo último que escuche por parte de la diosa antes de verme rodeado de oscuridad

Continuara…

Este fic será un intento de comedia, con toques de acción y aventura, además de tener Harem y uno que otro elemento de todo tipo de géneros menos Yaoi


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo Trato: Memorias parte 1

Que rallos porque siento que alguien está encima de mí

—…ch… — escucha la clara voz de un niño pequeño

—…ni-chan — parece que intenta que recobre el conocimiento, pero en qué momento perdí el conocimiento

— Oni-chan — aguarda un momento en por que me llama así

— Oni-chan si no te levantas en este momento recurriré a "ese" método — no sé por qué pero siento que si no me levanto en ese momento sufriré

— Tu lo pediste Oni-chan — siento como se levanta de encima mío antes de que — ¡patada sónica! — una fuete patada es clavada en mi pobre estomago

— AAAAHHHHH — siento como mi cuerpo se dobla alrededor de donde impacto su pierna

— Oni-chan deja de estar de flojo y levántate de una buena vez — reclamo la voz de ase un momento

Con pereza abrí mis ojos llevándome una gran sorpresa fue grande cuando pose mi vista en una chica de unos 12 años que se encontraba encima mío, su cabello era largo y de un peculiar rojo, llevaba un flequillo que cubría su ojo derecho, su ojo izquierdo era de un hermoso violeta, llevaba una camiseta negra señilla y sobre ella una chaqueta naranja, llevaba una falda de color naranja con bordes negros y debajo de esta una licra que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos

— Oni-chan si no te apresuras a bajar Oka-san se molestara contigo — dijo demostrando angustia, aunque a mí realmente no me importaba eso ya que no tenía idea de quien era esta chica y mucho menos donde estaba y por qué estaba ahí en lugar del campo de batalla

— Eto... me dirías quien eres y donde estamos — mis palabras parecieron horrorizar a la joven que se levantó rápidamente de encima mío

— ¡Oka-san Oni-chan se ha vuelto loco! — grito angustiada mientras me miraba con gran seriedad

— Disculpa... pero no sé quién eres o donde estoy — dije tratando de encontrar sentido a lo que ocurría a mí alrededor

La chica simplemente me siguió viendo hasta que la puerta de la habitación fue abierta de manera estrepitosa dejando ver a...

— Oka-san — dije incrédulo ya que enfrente mío se encontraba Kushina Uzumaki, mi madre

Ella me observó unos segundo antes de acercárseme, pensé que las lágrimas saldrían de mi rostro en cualquier momento, pero entonces de un movimiento rápido clavo su puño en el punto exacto donde me había golpeado la chica momentos antes

— Deja de asustar a Mito y mejor apresúrate que hoy es el día de graduación — dijo con un tono de claro enfado — Naruto te recuerdo que si me entero que volviste a faltar a clases te hare comer ramen por un mes — dijo con un tono frio, pero su amenaza en vez de ser mala parecía bastante agradable

— Entonces creo que tomare el castigo — dije con una sonrisa, que me gano las miradas extrañadas de mi madre y de la chica llamada Mito

— Te encuentras bien Naruto — dijo preocupada mi madre

— Si ¿Porque?

— Bueno es que a ti no te gusta el ramen — sentí como mis ojos casi se salían de mi rostro por tal revelación

No supe que decir solamente me quede en silencio observando a mi madre

— Oka-san, definitivamente Oni-chan ha perdido la cordura — dijo Mito con preocupación

— Aunque me gustaría decir que no, la verdad es innegable

— Oigan que sucede — dijo una nueva voz que entraba a la habitación — porque tardan tanto en bajar a desayunar — la nueva voz le pertenecía a mi padre

Yo me quede viendo a mi padre que llevaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro

— Minato tu hijo a perdido la cordura — dijo angustiada mi madre

— No creo que sea de esa forma, cierto Naruto

Yo simplemente negué con la cabeza sin comprender que sucedía

— Dejando de lado el asunto de si Naruto está loco o no es mejor que te apresures en vestirte o se te hará tarde para ir a la prueba de graduación — después de que terminara de hablar mi padre salió de la habitación seguido por Mito y mi madre que estaban dudosas de dejarme solo

— Que rayos está ocurriendo aquí — pensé lleno de confusión por lo que sucedida a mi alrededor

— Yo te lo puedo explicar — escuche una voz extrañamente familiar — recuerda que firmaste mi contrato — el sonido parecía provenir debajo de mi cama, así que asome mi cabeza por uno de los lados de la cama, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a una chica — y en el decía que podía cambiar tu historia de vida como mejor me pareciese

Ella hablaba como si nada pero yo realmente no sabía de qué hablaba — ¿Quién eres?

— Ah — suspiro la chica mientras salía debajo de la cama y se centava a un lado — acaso no recuerdas nuestro pequeño trato — dijo inocentemente

Al escuchar eso de trato, recordé el acuerdo que firme con el Shinigami — Acaso eso no fue un sueño

— Sabia que eras idiota pero no tanto, escucha Naruto tú firmaste un acuerdo para tener una oportunidad de corregir tu futuro, pero también el contrato deja en claro que puedo cambiar tu vida tanto como yo quiera

Cuando dijo eso sentí un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo dándome un mal presentimiento — ¿Que tanto cambiaste mi vida? — mi pregunta causo que ella sonriera, pero no era una sonrisa amable y gentil, sino una oscura y siniestra

— Eso mi pequeño Naruto tendrás que averiguarlo tú solo — eso no me causo gracia — o podrías firmar un nuevo contrato — eso me dio un peor presentimiento

— Y este nuevo trato que términos tiene — dije sabiendo que no podía negarme a saber que tanto había cambiado mi vida pero al ver el resultado del primer trato savia que un segundo acuerdo podría traerme peores resultados

— jejejeje decirte le quita lo divertido — ella se acercó a la puerta de la habitación antes de abrirla lista para marcharse — espero que respondas mi pregunta antes de que termine el día — salió del cuarto dejándome perplejo en la habitación

Una vez que se marchó me dio tiempo de observar mejor el que parecía ser mi cuarto, aunque no era muy grande estaba ordenado y bien cuidado

Aunque no sabía que ocurría una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro después de todo había conseguido algo que siempre había anhelado una familia

— Muy bien, no sé qué haya cambiado pero daré lo mejor de mi parte para proteger esta nueva vida — me levante emocionado de la cama dirigiendo al closet en la habitación y al abrirlo me lleve mi primera sorpresa, mi ropa usual de cuando era niño ya no estaba en su lugar había un extraño conjunto de una camisa sin mangas de color negro con un remolino de color rojo detrás, un pantalón AMBU gris y unas sandalias de color negro

— ¿Qué es esto? — dije a mi mismo

Sabiendo que no tenía otra opción me coloque la ropa un poco resignado, salí de la habitación, viendo que me encontraba en un posible segundo piso de la casa, una vez que localice las escaleras me aproxime a ellas pero antes de llegar una puerta se abrió repentinamente dándome un fuerte golpe en la cara

— AAAAAHHHHHHH — grite por el fuerte golpe

— Oni-chan — dijo una voz sorprendida que reconocí como la de la chica de ase rato — estas bien — dijo acercándose a mi

— Si estoy bien — dije mientras me levantaba

— Oni-chan crees que hoy te graduaras — me dijo preocupada

— No te preocupes Mito estoy seguro que me graduare — dije mientras le daba una sonrisa

Ella me dio un fuerte abraso — Esfuérzate Oni-chan — se separó de mi dejando ver que llevaba una banda shinobi amarrada en su brazo izquierdo, ella salió de ahí bajando rápidamente las escaleras

Yo me quede en aquel lugar pensando en las palabras de Mito — al parecer no he aprobado el examen de genin — bueno no era como si eso me afectara demasiado saber que había fallado — dejando eso de lado que edad tendré o seré igual que antes — curioso por mi apariencia revise el lugar del que había salido Mito, viendo que se trataba del baño, entre y me pare frente al espejo, mi edad no parecía ser mayor de trece años, cosa que agradecí, pero ahora mi apariencia era un poco diferente mi ojo derecho era azul mientras el derecho era violeta, mi cabello dejo de ser completamente rubio a tener las puntas de color de rojo, y lo más raro había una marca en forma de equis en mi mejilla derecha que remplazaba mis bigotitos — que raro aspecto — dije resignado sabiendo que no podía hacer nada por cambiarlo — ¿Qué opinas Kurama? — dije a mi siempre fiel compañero, pero no recibí respuesta alguna — ¿Que ocurre Kurama? Acaso no estas feliz porque podemos cambiar el futuro — nuevamente no recibí respuesta — Estas molesto bola de pelos — intente provocarlo pero no pasó nada — ¿Que rayos le ocurre? — decidido a averiguar por qué no respondía entre a mi mente, pero en vez de ser la alcantarilla de siempre, ahora era un campo con pocos árboles y un lago — ¡¿QUE RAYOS PASO?! — no sabía que había ocurrido pero Kurama no se encontraba en el lugar — KURAMA! — grite esperando respuesta de mi compañero — ¡OYE KURAMA! — era obvio que no estaba aquí, lo que significaba que ya no era un Jinchuriki, pero si yo no lo era entonces quien era

Había meditado un rato sobre la desaparición de mi amigo, pero al estar sin respuesta baje al comedor donde ya estaba desayunando mis padres y Mito

— Apresúrate Naruto que pronto será la hora del examen — comento mi padre

— Y espero que esta vez no te escapes — dijo un tanto molesta mi madre

— Oni-chan no escapara este año él se graduara

Me senté en una de las sillas vacías — Por cierto Oto-san sabes lo que es un bijuu — dije con aparente desinterés mientras comenzaba a comer, mi pregunta pareció molestar un poco a mis padres y llamando la atención de Mito

— Que es eso Oto-san

— No es nada Mito — contesto rápidamente — solo es una leyenda urbana como el Rikudou Sennin

Por lo anterior pude deducir que Mito no sabía de los bijuus o los Jinchurikis lo que me dejaba en claro que había una ley similar a la del sandaime en este lugar

— Bueno Naruto es tiempo de que vayas a la academia — me apresuro mi madre

Salí de la casa mientras me daba me día vuelta y observaba que era una hermosa casa de tres pisos muy hermosa, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro antes de salir de prisa en dirección a la academia

Al llegar me dirigí al que recordaba era mi salón, con la esperanza de que aún lo fuera, abrí ruidosamente la puerta observando que se encontraban mis compañeros de generación a excepción de Sakura, todos me observaron — _parece que me graduare con todos_ — eso pensé antes de escuchar

— Parece que llego el chico rudo — dijo Kiba mientras Akamaru estaba en su cabeza

— No se por qué viene — dijo Ino con burla — sabe que él no se graduara

— Que problemático — dijo Shikamaru

Sus palabras aunque no tenían malas intenciones era claro que no les agradaba que yo estuviera ahí

— Acaso el dobe quiere darnos una demostración de su estupidez — dijo arrogante Sasuke

Al darme cuenta de la presencia de Sasuke me sorprendí ya que el contrato decía algo sobre borrar la existencia de mi mejor amigo, pero avía cosas diferentes en el cómo su cabello que ahora era largo llegando hasta la mitad de su espalda amarrado en una coleta baja, además de que sus rasgos eran más femeninos, pero deje de lado esos detalles y enfocarme en molestarlo como en los viejos tiempos — Quien te crees — dije molesto mientras me aproxima a él, Sasuke se levantó de su asiento colocándose frente mío, ambos nos vimos con una mirada retadora y un tanto amenazante — Solo eres un te...

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar sentí como alguien me tacleaba por la espalda asiendo que callera encima de Sasuke, pero como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente malo nuestros labios se unieron por la inercia de la caída, no pude evitar recordar la ocasión que ocurrió lo mismo, separe rápidamente mis labios y en ese momento me di cuenta que algo suave se encontraba en mi mano derecha, curioso por la sensación comencé a darle pequeños apretones

— ¡Que rayos haces! — grito furioso Sasuke aun que ahora su voz sonaba más aguda

Curioso por el origen de aquella sensación vi que mi mano se encontraba en el pecho de Sasuke, pero algo era claro no era el pecho de un hombre, este era suave y mullido, en vez de duro y sólido, mi mente en ese momento hizo "clic" me separe rápidamente de Sasuke

— E... E... Eres un... una chi... chi — no podía hablar correctamente y mucho menos decir lo que pensaba por lo absurdo y poco lógico que se escuchaba

— Es obvio que soy una chica dobe — dijo bastante molesta mientras se colocaba de pie y se cubría el pecho con ambas manos, en ese momento me di cuenta de algo más su ropa era una blusa de color azul celeste con el símbolo de su clan en la parte de atrás y usaba una falda blanca

— Oni-chan no sabía que fueras un pervertido — en ese momento me di cuenta que la persona que había sido la causante del accidente con "Sasuke" no era otra que Mito, que seguía abrasada a mi espalda

— ¡NARUTO! — al escuchar mi nombre siendo pronunciado con enfado, volteé al frente del salón viendo la peor de escena, mi madre se encontraba viendo con una clara sed de sangre, mientras al lado estaba mi padre viendo con ambos pulgares alzados en símbolo de aprobación — Sabia que si te dejaba mucho tiempo con tu abuelo seguramente agarrarías sus sucias mañas — decía mi madre mientras se acercaba lentamente a mí — pero ahora mismo te corregiré

Antes de que mi madre estuviera lo bastante cerca como para darme una "lección" de modales la puerta del salón se abrió dejando ver a Jiraiya

— Hola Naruto — me saludo alegremente — espero estés listo para tu premio de graduación — dijo mientras mostraba un curioso libro de tapa naranja sin percatarse que mi madre se encontraba en el salón

— J-I-R-A-I-Y-A — mi madre pronuncio tétricamente aquellas palabras, que asustaron al legendario sannin de los sapos, que salió del lugar más rápido que un rayo — regresa aquí maldito — escuche a mi madre que salió disparada detrás de él

— Parece que el abuelo sufrirá — dijo Mito que me liberaba del abrazo

— Abuelo — aquello me dejo confundido y un tanto curioso

— Bueno chicos dejando de lado los recientes acontecimientos por favor tomen asiento — dijo mi padre en tono serio, todos tomaron asiento en su respectivo lugar mientras que yo me senté a un lado de la chica que creía era Sasuke y Mito se paraba a un lado de mi padre — bueno como todos saben hoy es el día en que se convertirán en shinobis si pasan la prueba, espero que se esfuercen y muestren sus mejores habilidades el día de hoy — todo el salón presto atención a las palabras de mi padre

La terminar de hablar la puerta se volvió a abrir mostrando a Iruka que era acompañado por una chica bastante familiar — Aguarda ella es...

— Hola a todos soy Yami — saludo alegremente

— _Definitivamente ella es la Shinigami _

— Espero poder llevarnos bien — dijo con una reverencia, no había duda ella era la diosa de la muerte, solo que ahora era más pequeña pareciendo tener mi edad aunque su ropa seguía siendo la misma

Me levante repentinamente de mi lugar — QUE HACES AQUI — ante mi acción todos voltearon a verme

— Naruto acaso ya conocías a Yami — me pregunto Iruka un poco confundido

— Eh... bueno yo... este — dudaba en que podía contestar ya que no sabía que decir

— Si nos conocimos ayer cuando llegue a la aldea — dijo Yami salvándome

— Ya veo, bueno dejando eso de lado Yami tomara el examen con ustedes este año — dijo Iruka — así que todos por favor pasen a la sala de pruebas a excepción de Naruto, tu debes dirigirte a otro sitio — todos parecían sorprendido por las palabras de Iruka hasta que hablo mi padre

— Como saben Naruto ha fallado el examen ya dos veces por lo que el concejo exigió que su prueba esta ocasión fuese diferente al de todos los demás, el examen de Naruto será mucho más exigente y será llevado acabo enfrente del concejo si falla no podrá ser shinobi — las palabras de mi padre causaron cierto desconcierto en mí, pero decidí que lo mejor era dejar que las cosas siguieran su rumbo mientras averiguaba más acerca de este lugar

Mi padre me llevo al lugar que recordaba como el estadio donde se llevaron acabo los exámenes de asenso Chunin

— Gana Naruto — dijo mi padre que se había ido acompañado de Mito a otro lugar del estadio

Entre a la arena donde ya se encontraba Kakashi en medio

— _Parece que tendré que enfrentarme a Kakashi_ — pensé mientras me aproximaba a él

— Hola Naruto — me saludo cortésmente

— Hola Kakashi — regrese el saludo pero él me miro un poco extrañado — sucede algo

— Nada es solo que es extraño que no me digas Ino-nii — parece que en este mundo lo llamo de una forma extraña

— Eso es porque serás mi oponente no — dije colocando en posición de pelea

— Te equivocas Naruto yo no seré tu oponente, tu contrincante será...

— Yo lo seré Oni-chan — apareció Mito en un destello al lado de Kakashi

POV general

En las gradas se encontraban reunidos los líderes de todos los clanes importantes y miembros del concejo

— Esta pelea será bastante rápida — dijo un serio Fugaku

— Parece que solo uno de tus hijos nació para ser un shinobi, no es así Minato — comento Hiashi

— Por lógica Naruto-san no tiene oportunidad contra Mito — comento Shibi

— Yo no estaría tan seguro de ello — detrás de ellos se encontraba un vendado sannin de los sapos — puede que Naruto se mas débil que su hermana pero de algo pueden estar seguros es que él nunca se rinde

Minato y Kushina permanecieron serios observando lo que sería un enfrentamiento entre sus dos hijos

En la arena Mito y Naruto se colocaron en posición de pelea a unos cuantos metros de cada uno

— Espero estés listo Oni-chan porque no me contendré

Mito se movió rápidamente contra el rubio

— _Es rápida_

Pensó Naruto preparándose para el impacto del golpe de Mito en su estómago, el golpe fue bloqueado por los brazos de Naruto

— Ese fue un buen golpe Mito — alabo la fuerza de su oponente, que le recordó un poco a los golpes de Tsunade y Sakura — pero aun tienes camino por recorrer — Naruto retrocedió — ¡Clones de sombra! — de la nada aparecieron cientos de copias de Naruto en la arena

— ¡¿QUE?! — fuel exclamación de sorpresa por parte de Mito

En las gradas la sorpresa de todos se podía notar

— No sabía que le enseñaras ese tipo de jutsus a tus hijos Minato — dijo Homura uno de sus concejeros

— Se equivoca Homura-san yo nunca le enseñe eso a Naruto

— Entonces quien

— Jajajaja se los dije ese niño tiene muchas sorpresas — comento Jiraiya ganado la atención de todos

— Acaso fue usted quien se lo enseño Jiraiya-sama — lo cuestiono Inoichi Yamanaka

— Se equivoca, no se quién se lo haya enseñado y tampoco sé que tan fuerte es pero de algo estoy seguro y es que el Naruto que tenemos enfrente de nosotros es diferente al que todos conocemos

Las palabras del sabio de los sapos provocaron que todos los presentes tuvieran mayor interés en el rubio

En la arena los cientos de rubios sacaron Kunais lanzándose al ataque encontrar de la Kunoichi

— Nada mal Oni-chan, pero eso no bastara — Mito se abalanzó contra los cientos de clones con un kunai en cada mano

La Kunoichi demostraba gran habilidad en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo destruyendo los clones con facilidad

— _Esto será divertido_ — pensó Naruto que saco un kunai y se dirigió contra Mito

La pelea entre ambos demostraba ser dura y bastante igualada, cada golpe por parte de Naruto era bloqueado con dificultad por Mito, mientras que Mito lanzaba ataques a los puntos vitales de su oponente pero este los esquivaba con facilidad

— Vamos Mito — dijo emocionado Naruto

Mito se separó de Naruto, alejada del rubio realizo sellos rápidamente — **_Suiton:_**_Gran ola_ — la humedad del ambiente se reunió creando una gigantesca ola que se dirigió rápidamente a nuestro héroe

Naruto creo nuevamente varios clones los cuales empleo como trampolín y saltar por encima del ataque de Mito

— Impresionante ella puede hacer lo mismo que el Nidaime

Estando en el aire se dio cuenta que varios disparos de agua se aproximaban a él, rápidamente empleo otros clones para evitar el ataque de su hermana

En las gradas los líderes admiraban las grandes habilidades por parte de Mito

— Ella realmente es una de nuestros mejores chunin — comento Choza

— Pero Naruto también ha demostrado gran destreza en la pelea — dijo Shikaku

— Pero está empleando chakra de mas — dijo Mikoto que estaba al lado de su esposo con el sharingan — si continua de este modo el perderá

Al escuchar a los líderes de los clanes una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Jiraiya — Ese niño es más sorprendente de lo que creí

En la arena Naruto descendía rápidamente en contra de su hermana, al darse cuenta de la proximidad de su hermano Mito se preparó para darle un golpe con toda su fuerza, a escasos centímetros Mito fue más rápida en su ataque dándole a Naruto un fuerte impacto en el estomago

— Gane — dijo segura de sí misma

Pero para su sorpresa Naruto desapareció en una nube de humo rebelando que se trataba de un simple clon

— Eres buena Mito pero esta es mi victoria — detrás de Mito se encontraba Naruto sosteniendo un Kunai contra la cabeza de Mito

— Lo siento Oni-chan pero no te lo dejare tan fácil — en ese momento un manto de chakra rojizo comenzó a rodear a Mito, el chakra tomo la forma de un zorro con una cola

— _Eso es el chakra de Kurama, eso significa que ella es la Jinchuriki del Kyubi, pero como es que ella no sabe que es un bijuu si ella es una_

Naruto salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos mientras evitaba un golpe de la zarpa de chakra

— Es hora del segundo raund — dijo Mito mientras la cola de chakra del manto atrapa a Naruto

En las gradas

— Quien pensaría que la joven Mito podría controlar el poder del Kyubi — comento Koharu otro de los concejeros del Hokage

— Esa niña es fuerte — dijo analítico Danzo

— Es una pena que Naruto no pueda vencerla — dijo Hana Hyuga esposa de Hiashi

— No me lo tomen a mal pero les aseguro que Naruto ganara — dijo seguro el sannin

— Me pregunto si será porque está usando eso — comento la voz de una mujer que se aproximaba al lado de Jiraiya

— Ka-san me alegra que hallas llegado — dijo Minato recibiendo a Tsunade la mejor ninja medico

— Disculpe Tsunade-sama pero que quiere decir con eso — pregunto curioso Shibi

— Naruto está usando…

En la arena — Naruto se encontraba aprisionado por el chakra del Kyubi sin posibilidad de liberarse, pero en ese momento una sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras sus parpados se coloreaban de Naranja y sus ojos cambiaban a un color naranjo además de ahora tener la apariencia de los ojos de un sapo

— SENNIN MODE — dijo antes de liberarse del agarre de la cola y desaparecer de la vista de la Kunoichi

— ¿Qué? — dijo sorprendida mientras intentaba buscar la localización de su hermano

— Este es el fin — Naruto apareció detrás de Mito dándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda, mandándola contra una pared del estadio, dejándola inconsciente

Kakashi se acercó a Mito que se encontraba incrustada en la pared del estadio sin dar señas de movimiento — Ganador Naru… — no pudo terminar ya que una garra echa de chakra se dirigía en su contra, logró esquivarle con algo de dificultad

— ¡Kakashi sal de ahí! — grito Naruto

EL ninja copia se apartó de la pared y observo que Mito ahora era rodead por el mismo manto de ante pero en esta ocasión había dos colas, Mito salió a velocidad contra Naruto con un golpe en dirección a su corazón, por su parte Naruto no se movió de su lugar recibiendo de frente el golpe del ataque de Mito, deteniéndolo por muy poco

En las gradas todos estaban no solo asustados por que ahora la chica que era la carcelera del Kyubi había perdido el control, si no que ahora ella se había ido contra Naruto, un chico que la experiencia de todos no se podía esperar mucho

— Tenemos que detenerla — dijo alarmada Kushina

— No hará falta — comento el sannin de los sapos

— Que idiotez dices Jiraiya acaso no te preocupa tu nieto — lo reprendió Tsunade

— Ka-san Oto-san tiene razón — todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo Minato

— Que dices Minato mi hijo está en peligro

— Kushi-chan y todos los demás observen a Naruto

Todos dirigieron su vista a Naruto, que estaba soportando el empuje del golpe de Mito, lo que todos esperaban era ver a un rubio asustado de su hermana pero en su lugar vieron a Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

— El está disfrutando del combate — dijo Minato

En la arena Naruto había detenido el puñetazo de Mito con su mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda mano un gacho contra su barbilla, Mito salto así atrás esquivando por poco el golpe y generando una tercera cola de chakra

Naruto rápidamente creo cientos de clones atacando por todos lados a Mito, mientras esta se centraba en acabar con todos los clones que la rodeaban las colas de chakra se dirigieron contra el rubio con la intención de atravesarlo, por muy poco Naruto logro sustituirse con uno de sus clones escapando del fiero y letal ataque

— _Esto se está poniendo serio_ — pensaba Naruto mientras corría con toda su velocidad contra Mito, usando a sus clones como escudo de los repetidos ataques por parte de Mito

— ojala funcione ¬— pensó Naruto mientras colocaba su frente contra la de Mito, recibiendo quemaduras por el manto de chakra quela rodeaba

En la mente de Mito

Mito abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose recostada en el interior de lo que pudo ver se trataba de una cueva

— Que hago aquí — dijo la chica mientras se levantaba del suelo — si no mal recuerdo estaba peleando contra Oni-chan — Mito confundida comenzó a caminar por la cueva sintiéndose atraída por algo

Al cabo de unos minutos llego a una parte de la cueva donde había unos enormes barrotes y en el medio de ellos se hallaba un papel con el kanji de sello

— ¿Qué es esto? — dijo Mito mientras se aproximaba a los barrotes, de la nada una enorme garra salió de entre los barrotes bajando rápidamente en contra de Mito que esquivo por poco — Quien eres — cuestiono la Kunoichi

— Parece que mi carcelera no sabe quién soy pero aquí hay alguien que sí, no es así Naruto — a escuchar el nombre de su hermano Mito busco con su vista por toda la cueva sin encontrarlo

— ¿Oni-chan dónde estás? — dijo angustiada Mito

— Justo al lado de la bola de pelos

Mito centro su vista en la inmensa garra que podía observar notando que su hermano se encontraba a un lado de ella

— Oni-chan que haces ahí — dijo con preocupación por lo que le pudiera pasar a su hermano

— Tranquila Mito estoy bien — dijo con una sonrisa a la chica que se sonrojo un poco — Oye Kurama me recuerdas

— Claro que si idiota

— Y qué piensas de todo esto

— No lo arruines, esta es una oportunidad única que dudo se repita así que más te vale no desperdiciarla

— jejeje aun que sabes es una pena que ya no seamos compañeros

— En eso concuerdo, ya que ahora tengo que soportar a esta niña

— Oni-chan que sucede — dijo Mito desconcertada

— Es mejor terminar de hablar en otro momento Naruto

— Tienes razón Kurama, por cierto podrías pasarme el chakra que controla el cuerpo de Mito

— Esta pequeña aún no está preparada para mi chakra así que supongo que la mejor opción es que tomes una parte de el por su bien

— Gracias Kurama

En las gradas de la arena todos estaban impactados por lo que veían ase solo un momento Naruto había chocado su frente contra la de su hermana y de una manera increíble el chakra de color rojo que antes rodeaba a Mito ahora rodeaba a Naruto pero este tenían un color naranja y una sola cola

— Como lo hizo— dijo impactado Danzo

Fue todo lo que podía pronunciar y el único que podía hablar después de todo nadie sabía exactamente que había hecho Naruto

En la arena Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos viendo que ahora era rodeado por chakra de Kurama de igual forma a como había hecho en la guerra, no perdió tiempo desactivando rápidamente el manto guardando el chakra de su amigo para alguna emergencia, de igual forma desactivo el modo sannin

Mito abrió los ojos encontrándose de frente con los ojos vi color de su hermano a una distancia nula, la cercanía fue demasiado para ella provocando que esta se desmallara, Naruto atrapo el cuerpo de su hermana evitando que callera al frio y duro suelo

— Diste una gran pelea Mito-chan —dijo mientras cargaba a su hermana al estilo princesa y se acercaba a Kakashi — I… Inu-nii podrías llevar a Mito al hospital — dijo un tanto dudoso Naruto, Kakashi no sabía exactamente cómo explicar lo que acababa de ver así que solo se limitó a tomar a la hija de su sensei y marcharse del lugar

Después de la partida de Kakashi Naruto centro su atención a los inmóviles miembros del concejo y líderes de la aldea

— Disculpen mi pregunta pero debo suponer que es mi victoria — dijo nervioso

Danzo se levantó de su asiento viendo severamente a Naruto antes de hablar — Dime chico que acabas de hacer

— No entiendo que quiere decir — dijo mientras rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza

— No te hagas el tonto y dime como es que controlaste el chakra del Kyubi, quien te enseño las artes sabias y los clones de sombra

— mmmmm bueno lo del Kyubi no sé cómo lo hice, los clones de sombra los conseguí después de ver como alguien los hacia y las artes sabias meditando

El rostro del concejero mostraba claro desagrado por lo dicho pero antes de que pudiera volver a hablar Minato tomo control del asunto

— Felicidades Naruto eres un ninja de Konoha — dijo Minato con una gran sonrisa — mañana se te asignara un equipo así que por ahora ve a casa y descansa — Naruto asintió a las palabras de su padre saliendo del lugar rápidamente

Después de que el concejo se trasladara a la sala de reuniones todos mantenían en su mente fresco el recuerdo de ver como Naruto peleo de igual contra Mito después de haber liberado la tercera cola, su despliegue de habilidad en batalla y las artes sabias

— Exijo que Naruto entre en raíz — dijo eufórico Danzo

— Estas loco si crees que dejare que mi bebe entre en tu organización — dijo Kushina enojada

— Después de lo que viste aun puedes llamarlo bebe, es claro que él se encuentra en un nivel mayor a cualquier chunin e incluso jounin

— ¿Y?

— El necesita ser guiado por alguien que sepa indicarle el camino de un poder may…

— Escucha Danzo — lo interrumpió Minato — Aunque estoy de acuerdo en que Naruto es fuerte y con la guía correcta puede hacerse aún más fuerte, no dejare que seas tú el que lo entrene

— Hokage-sama Danzo es el mejor para guiar al joven Naruto — comento Koharu

— Si dejamos a Naruto en manos de Danzo es posible que incluso sea más fuerte que cualquier bijuu - comento Homura

— No dejare que conviertan a Naruto en un arma — dijo serio el Kage

— Entonces que propones Minato — dijo Danzo molesto

— El entrara en un equipo genin como cualquiera

— Pero que dices Minato

— Ya me escuchaste Danzo, Naruto empezara como los demás y espero respeten eso

— Tch — el águila de guerra sabía que tenía las de perder ya que aunque llevara este asunto a una votación seguramente todos votarían a favor de la idea de Minato ya que ahora Naruto era un shinobi de Konoha y los civiles, su mayor apoyo, no podían opinar, pero entonces tuvo una idea

— Si eso es todo esta reunión se ter…

— No tan rápido Minato

— Que sucede ahora Danzo

— Exijo que el joven Uzumaki entre en el programa de crianza

— ¿Que dices?

— Como me escuchaste Minato, Naruto debe entrar al programa al ser el último varón del clan Uzumaki y Senju su deber es traer nuevas generaciones de ambos clanes a la aldea

— No tan rápido Danzo, recuerda que aún hay más de un Senju y Uzumaki — dijo Tsunade molesta

— Princesa permítame recordarle que Minato al ser Hokage queda exento de la ley y Kushina no puede tener más hijos, por otra parte Mito podría entrar al programa pero eso podría provocar otro incidente semejante al de hace doce años lo cual solo nos deja a Naruto Senju Uzumaki como el único en posición de dejar descendencia — todos en la sala no dijeron nada ya que sabían que el tenia completa razón — así que yo le pido a este concejo que vote si Naruto un shinobi que ha demostrado gran habilidad y poder debe o no dejar descendencia

En la residencia Senju-Uzumaki se encontraba Naruto recostado en su cama, ya había pasado un tiempo desde que había salido del estadio y ahora se encontraba pensando si lo que hizo estuvo bien

POV Naruto

— Creo que lo arruine — pensaba desmotivado ya que era cierto que no podía perder si quería ser ninja de Konoha pero les mostré al concejo cosas que eran mejor mantener en secreto — solo espero que nada malo ocurra — tenia mis esperanzas puestas en la idea de que el concejo no hiciera nada en mi contra

— Hola Naruto — me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de la responsable de todo esto

— Yami donde estas — pregunte mientras me centava en uno de los bordes de la cama

— Detrás de ti — de repente sentí como recargaba su cuerpo en mi espalda dejándome sentir cierta parte de su anatomía, cosa que no me desagrado

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Que no es obvio vine a verificar si considerabas firmar el acuerdo sobre tus memorias — al escucharle recordé lo que había dicho en la maña sobre obtener los recuerdos de este mundo

— _Si acepto podre conocer más de este mundo, pero por otro lado no sé qué cosas malas me puedan ocurrir_

— Vamos Naruto no tengo todo el día quieres tus recuerdos sí o no

— _Qué más da_, Si acepto el trato nada malo me pasara

— Bueno eso dependerá de aquello que consideres como malo — en definitiva eso no me ayudaba a tomar una decisión — pero eso no me importa, lo que quiero saber es si aceptas o no — sin más opción decidí aceptar

— Esta bien Yami aceptare — ella saco un pequeño papel semejante al primero que me había entregado solo que ahora las letras eran completamente incomprensibles — oye Yami no comprendo nada

— Eso es porque no entiendes el idioma infernal por eso no sabes que dice

— Pero el primero...

— Sé que el primero si lo entendías, pero eso era porque estábamos en otra dimensión

— Ya veo

— Bueno Naruto al mal pasó darle prisa, así que pon un poco de tu sangre

Completamente resignado coloque una gota de mi sangre en el papel — Y ahora qu... — no pude terminar de hablar ya que caí dormido, pero escuche claramente "mañana será divertido"

Continuara...

El próximo capítulo se tratara de la vida de los recuerdos de Naruto y los cambios a su alrededor

Por cierto no tengo idea del nombre de la madre de Hinata y Hanabi así que me decidí por el de Hana aun que si alguien me puede decir su nombre real estaría muy agradecido


End file.
